Not that dumb
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Spoiler episodes 3.04 and mostly 3.12 ; I rewrote the scene in the woods with Merlin and Gwaine after seeing that lots of fangirls were as frustrated as me about that part, and wished Gwaine knew about Merlin's magic. No slash.


Not that dumb

Summary : Spoiler episodes 3.04 and mostly 3.12 ; I rewrote the scene in the woods with Merlin and Gwaine after seeing that lots of fangirls were as frustrated as me about that part, and wished Gwaine knew about Merlin's magic.

Disclaimer : Anything you can recognize from the show, does not belong to me. Although I'm the one who thought about re-writing the scene when I saw how many fangirls wished for Gwaine to tell Merlin he knew about him being a sorcerer.

Author's note : Please note that English isn't my first language. This is the English version of the French OS _Pas vraiment un imbécile_ and might become a series of OS.

Merlin was staring in the vague while a wolf cried to the moon. The situation was... _disastrous _didn't begin to resume the state of things. The Cup of Life was undoubtlessly in the hands of Cenred now, and consequently, in Morgause's; Arthur had received a poisoned arrow in his leg, and was unconscious. Which was better for him, judging by the fever that seemed to overcome him.

The young warlock's gaze fell onto the prince; he was trembling... and burning from his fever, as he realized when he approached his hand. He needed help, magical help. His eyes flickered to Gwaine, who didn't seem encline to sleep anytime soon, and he frowned. He had to send him away if he wanted to heal Arthur... He turned his head towards the fire, and found the idea he needed.

"We need more firewood," Merlin stated, putting his chin on his hand.

"You're right about that," answered Gwaine without drifting his gaze from the fire.

"Don't you wanna go get some?" asked the first one, seeing his friend didn't move.

"Not really," replied the other one without looking up. "Thanks for asking."

With a gesture of his hand, Merlin designed the forest around them.

"There's wolves around there," he insisted. "Bears... boars..."

"Exactly ."

Gwaine still didn't move an inch of himself. Merlin was starting to doubt he would ever convince him to get up... Out of desperation, he reminded:

"I'm not a warrior, I can't fight myself a cue."

"It's never late to learn."

The young adventurer looked maliciously at his friend who had looked away, wondering how much longer Merlin would keep believing he didn't know anything. Arthur might be as blind as a mole, but that wasn't his case.

"Merlin..."

The young warlock looked back at him questionningly.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" Gwaine asked with a light smile.

"What do you mean?" Merlin retorted, a slight worry in his eyes.

"I know you're a sorcerer."

Alright, Merlin definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Gwaine knew about his magic. The other young man started to laugh at his panic-stricken face.

"Merlin, even if I wanted to stag you to Uther, which I don't, I remind you that he banished me from Camelot. And I don't think Arthur might hear us in his current state."

"How did you know?" Merlin asked, slightly reassured.

"I'm not as blind as he is," Gwaine replied, showing Arthur with his head. "Yesterday, in Jarl's dungeon, the fire that allowed us to escape came a bit too well to be a coincidence. I know magic when I see it, unlike some who were brainwashed..."

The warlock kept quiet for a time, then inquired:

"And what will you do with your information? Turn me down to Arthur?"

"Even if I did so, I doubt he would believe me. Don't resent me, Merlin, but you don't exactly look your part," Gwaine explained, chuckling at his stunned look. "One can hardly imagine you as a powerful sorcerer. Now, I think you should try to heal His Highness before he's taken away by his fever."

Merlin kneeled before Arthur without replying, conscious his friend was right. Putting his hand on the prince's forehead, he whispered:

"_Yaearthe_..."

Gwaine watched with interest the young sorcerer's eyes flash with gold for a brief second ; before frowning when he saw Arthur hadn't recovered the slightest bit.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know!" snapped Merlin. "_Yaearthe_!"

No avail.

"Maybe you're not that powerful, after all," Gwaine teased him.

Merlin shot him a dark look that made him swallow back his laugh.

"That's not normal; it should be working. _Yaearthe_! Come on!"

He slightly shook the prince.

"Arthur, come on! Wake up!"

The two accomplices shared a glance when seeing his efforts had very litte result. This was going to be a long night...


End file.
